You're My Princess
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: AU. “Kenalkan, dia Shirayuki. Kami berdua akan segera menikah. Bagaimana menurutmu?” tanya ayah dengan hati-hati. Mataku terbelalak. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi jelas. Vivariation Festival!


**You're My Princess**  
A Fic for Bleach: Vivariation Festival

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei, Mencintai Aja Kok Repot © Josephine Damayanthi  
(sebuah novel yang menurut saia sangat bagus dan menjadi sumber inspirasi fic ini)

Main Chara: Kuchiki Rukia dan Sode no Shirayuki. Alasannya? Kan tema-nya Black X White  
Shinigami X Zanpakutou Spirit, Black hair X White hair, Black clothes X White clothes, what else? :))

Enjoy!

xxx

"_Rukia, kamu adalah seorang putri bagi ibu," bisik ibu lembut di telingaku, lalu mencium kedua pipiku penuh rasa sayang. Aku menggeliat manja dalam pelukannya. Ibu memelukku, menciumku, dan menimangku penuh rasa sayang. Aku merasa seperti kembali menjadi anak-anak. _

_Aku mencoba membalas ciumannya, namun tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Semua buram, seperti tertutup segumpal awan. Aku meronta dan mendorong tubuh ibu menjauh dariku supaya aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi ibu malah terlontar jauh dan menjelma menjadi boneka kelinci Chappy kesayanganku._

_Aku mencoba menggapai ibu kembali, namun boneka Chappy itu meloncat-loncat menjauhiku. Aku mengejarnya, tetapi..._

xxx

Aku tersentak bangun dengan tubuh bermandikan keringat ketika alarm hp-ku berbunyi nyaring. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu terbangun dengan cara seperti ini, mimpi buruk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mimpi itu datang berulang kali ke dalam alam bawah sadarku. Tidak ada hal yang aneh atau luar biasa terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Semua biasa-biasa saja, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Monoton.

Aku tinggal di rumah mewah ini hanya dengan ayahku—yang seorang _single parent_—dan beberapa pelayan pribadi kami. Ibuku sudah meninggal, tewas bersama kakak perempuanku dalam kecelakaan mobil bertahun-tahun silam. Aku tak tahu persisnya, namun ayahku bilang mereka meninggal tidak lama setelah aku lahir. Aku percaya-percaya saja pada kata-katanya. Itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka berdua. Aku hanya bisa mengenali mereka lewat foto-foto yang tersimpan rapi di dalam album yang tersimpan di kamar tidurku.

Ayah adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan dijuluki Kuchiki Byakuya si patung es berjalan. Setiap kali mendengar panggilan itu, aku selalu tertawa. Yaah... Tentunya bukan tanpa alasan ayah sampai dijuluki begitu. Ayah terkenal akan kepribadiannya yang dingin dan wajahnya yang hampir selalu tanpa emosi. Ayah jarang menunjukkan emosinya di depan orang, termasuk aku, anak kandungnya sendiri. Dari sekian banyak foto ayah yang pernah kulihat, hanya ada beberapa yang menggambarkan sudut-sudut bibir ayah tertarik sedikit ke atas, membentuk senyuman kecil.

Salah satu foto favoritku adalah foto ketika ayah yang masih muda berdiri bersebelahan dengan seorang wanita muda yang cantik—yang kata ayah adalah ibuku. Wanita itu—ibuku—bernama Retsu. Nama gadisnya sebelum ia menikah dengan ayah adalah Unohana Retsu. Di foto itu, ibu terlihat sangat anggun. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai lembut dan membingkai wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya penuh kehangatan dan keteduhan, senyumnya terlihat menetramkan hati. Di sampingnya, ayah melayangkan senyuman kecil ke arah kamera sambil merangkul mesra ibu. Aku pikir foto ini mungkin diambil saat mereka masih berpacaran atau baru menjadi suami-istri.

Aku dan kakakku—Hisana—berwajah sangat mirip. Aku melihatnya dari foto-foto yang bertebaran di dalam album. Mulai dari saat kakak masih bayi hingga balita, semua ada. Tapi aku jadi bingung sendiri. Saking miripnya aku dan kakakku, aku selalu mengalami kesulitan saat berusaha mengenali apakah ini fotoku atau foto kakakku. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku belum bisa membedakannya.

Mimpi-mimpi aneh yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuiku mungkin karena aku sangat merindukan ibu. Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi rasanya aneh saja setiap malam selalu bermimpi hal yang sama dan saat pagi harinya terbangun dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh. Selama 16 tahun aku hidup, rasanya baru sekarang aku mengalami mimpi yang terus berulang seperti ini. Aku juga sebenarnya agak terganggu dengan kehadiran mimpi-mimpi itu karena aktivitas sekolahku jadi tidak berjalan lancar. Sering aku ketiduran saat pelajaran berlangsung dan ditegur guru. Yaah... walaupun aku juga malas sekolah tapi hey, memangnya ada enaknya ditegur guru?

Dan begitulah, karena sekarang hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur, aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku kembali. Kuposisikan tubuhku senyaman mungkin dan kupejamkan kedua mataku, namun sayang, aku sudah terjaga sepenuhnya. Mau tak mau, aku melangkah turun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada ayah yang sedang membaca koran pagi ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat dan roti bakar. Aku pun mengambil tempat di kursi di seberangnya.

"Selamat pagi, ayah," sapaku ringan seraya mengambil selembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat-kacang favoritku. Ayah hanya menjawab dengan sapaan singkat dan kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya, toh biasanya juga seperti ini.

Ketika aku menuang kembali teh ke cangkirku, aku menyadari ayah menyudahi bacaannya dan mendongak ke arahku. "Rukia," panggilnya. Tumben sekali ia mengajak bicara saat sedang sarapan.

"Ada apa, yah?" tanyaku dengan sedikit nada bingung. Aku melihat ada sedikit keragu-raguan terpancar dari matanya. Sepertinya ia sedang bingung.

"Begini, nanti siang ada yang akan datang. Jadi ayah harap kau ada di rumah untuk menyambutnya," katanya. Makin heranlah aku. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak kedatangan tamu. Seingatku, tamu yang terakhir kali datang ke sini adalah Kakek Ginrei.

Melihat ayah masih menunggu jawabanku, aku mengangguk. "Hari ini aku tidak ada rencana keluar kok, yah."

Puas dengan jawabanku, ayah menghabiskan tehnya dan berjalan keluar ruang makan meninggalkanku sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiranku.

Siapa yang akan datang?

xxx

"Yaah... Isinya habis..." keluhku ketika menyadari isi pensil mekanikku sudah tinggal sepanjang 1 cm. Sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi tentunya. Aku mencari-cari persediaan isi pensil mekanik di tempat pensil, di laci meja belajar, dan di tas, namun tampaknya aku tak memilikinya. Aku lebih suka memakai pensil mekanik daripada pensil biasa karena tulisanku bisa lebih rapi kalau aku memakai pensil mekanik.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan melangkah ke ruang kerja ayah yang terletak di lantai yang sama dengan kamar tidurku. Karena malas membeli isi pensil mekanik baru, aku berniat meminta punya ayah. Seingatku, ayah memiliki beberapa kotak isi pensil di atas meja kerja di ruang kerjanya.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja ayah, aku mengetuk pintu 3 kali dan menunggu. Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Ayah kan sedang menjemput tamunya, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

"Aku masuk ya..." kataku walaupun aku tahu takkan ada yang menjawabnya. Kuraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu perlahan. Pintu ruang kerja ayah memang jarang sekali dikunci, tetapi tidak dengan sebuah lemari di dalam. Pintu lemari itu selalu terkunci. _"Sekarang belum waktunya. Nanti saja ya, kalau sudah besar,"_ kata ayah setiap kali aku mencoba membukanya saat aku masih kecil. Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran dengan isi lemari misterius itu. Aku sudah 16 tahun sekarang, apa itu sudah masuk dalam kategori 'besar'-nya ayah? Tapi aku belum mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi.

Aku memasuki ruang kerja ayah dan berjalan ke arah meja kerja. Meja besar yang kokoh itu terletak di dekat dinding terjauh dari pintu. Di belakangnya ada si lemari misterius, diapit oleh 2 buah jendela berukuran besar yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Aku segera mencari barang yang kubutuhkan di atas meja... hey! Mataku menangkap hal yang tak terduga. Sebuah kunci bertengger manis di lubang kunci lemari misterius!

Rasa keingintahuanku mengalahkan segalanya. Dengan perlahan, kuputar anak kunci itu sehingga terdengar bunyi _'klik'_ dan membuka daun pintunya. Yang pertama kali tertangkap di mataku adalah sederet album-album foto yang berjejer rapi. Berbagai pertanyaan langsung berkecamuk dalam benakku. Untuk apa ayah menyembunyikan album-album ini? Kenapa album-album ini tidak ditaruh di lemari kaca di ruang keluarga seperti beberapa album yang lain? Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan mengetahui keberadaan album-album ini sampai aku dewasa? Kenapa...?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar. Aku langsung mengintip keluar lewat jendela dan membeku. Ayah sudah pulang.

Langsung saja kusambar salah satu album foto dari dalam lemari misterius itu, mengunci kembali pintunya, dan bergegas keluar dari sana menuju kamarku. Begitu aku berada di dalam kamarku sendiri, kuselipkan album yang tadi kucuri ke bawah bantal dan segera berganti baju. Setelah yakin tak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, aku mengatur nafas dan berusaha memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan sampai di ruang tamu ketika aku melihat Hisagi, supir pribadi ayah ada di sana. Tak tampak keberadaan ayah sama sekali, apalagi tamunya. Aku mendekati Hisagi dan bertanya, "mana ayah?"

"Tuan Byakuya masih di bandara. Beliau nanti pulang naik taksi," jawab Hisagi.

Kalau begitu, untuk apa tadi aku bersiap-siap secepat kilat?

"Oh ya sudah," balasku sambil kembali menaiki tangga. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung menghambur ke tempat tidur dan menarik keluar album yang tadi kusembunyikan. Dengan tak sabar, aku membuka lembar awal dan langsung disuguhkan dengan foto yang langsung menarik perhatianku. Ayah yang masih muda sedang merangkul seorang wanita, dan wanita ini sama sekali berbeda dengan wanita yang biasa kulihat di foto lain—ibu.

Baru kali ini aku melihat wanita dengan kecantikan yang sungguh berbeda. Wanita ini tak kalah cantiknya dengan ibu, namun yang menjadikannya sangat berbeda dengan ibu adalah warna rambutnya. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna putih seperti salju. Baru sekali ini kulihat seseorang mempunyai warna rambut seindah itu. Wanita ini memiliki mata dengan iris berwarna biru es, terlihat dingin. Namun entah mengapa aku merasakan sosok yang keibuan dan lembut di balik semua itu.

Aku membalik halaman demi halaman album itu, mengamati setiap sosok ayah dan wanita yang tak dikenalnya itu bahagia. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa senang melihat foto-foto ini. Kenapa ayah sampai menyembunyikannya segala?

Ketika sampai pada lembar terakhir, mataku terbelalak lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Dengan geram, kututup album itu dengan keras. Pikiranku sangat kacau. Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu? Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan ayah? Ada yang aneh...

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dan suara Momo, pelayan pribadiku. "Nona, Tuan Besar sudah sampai. Beliau ingin Nona turun menemuinya," katanya lembut.

"Ya, aku segera ke sana," jawabku.

Aku bercermin dulu sebelum membuka pintu dan mendapati Momo masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum padaku. Momo adalah salah satu pelayan pribadiku. Dia sudah bekerja pada Keluarga Kuchiki jauh sebelum aku lahir. Sepertinya aku bisa memulai penyelidikan kejanggalan ini dari dia...

"Hei, Momo," panggilku.

"Ya, Nona?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "sudah berapa lama ya, ibu meninggal...?"

"Duapu—lima belas tahun, Nona..." Aku yakin barusan Momo sengaja mengganti jawabanannya. Dua puluh? Mana mungkin. Bagaimana bisa aku lahir 4 tahun SETELAH ibu meninggal? Mustahil.

"Sudahlah Nona, jangan melantur saja... Ayo turun," ajak Momo. Aku mengikuti saja. Kepalaku masih penuh dengan berbagai pikiran.

Aku menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan langkah gontai. Begitu aku sampai di ruang tamu, keterkejutanku sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Wanita itu—wanita berambut putih yang tadi dilihatnya di foto—sedang duduk di samping ayah!

"Rukia," panggil ayah ketika menyadari kehadiranku. Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadapku. Aku tak menyahut, masih terdiam tak bergerak menatap pemandangan di hadapanku ini.

Ayah dan wanita itu langsung berdiri dan tiba-tiba saja, wanita itu memelukku. Aku tak sanggup menggerakkan otot-ototku walau hanya sedikit, terlalu kaget dengan tindakannya barusan.

"Rukia..." bisiknya di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Secara tidak sadar aku membalas pelukan wanita itu dan ia makin terisak. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu sudah agak tenang dan melepaskan pelukannya. Aku sendiri sudah memasang kembali topeng tanpa ekspresiku yang kuwarisi dari ayah.

"Rukia," panggil ayah.

"Ya?"

"Kenalkan, dia Shirayuki. Kami berdua akan segera menikah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya ayah dengan hati-hati. Mataku terbelalak. Aku menatap wajah ayah dan wanita itu—Shirayuki—bergantian.

Tiba-tiba saja semua jadi jelas. Kenapa ayah menyembunyikan album-album yang berisi foto-fotonya dengan Shirayuki? Karena ayah tidak ingin aku tahu tentang keberadaan Shirayuki sampai aku cukup dewasa. Kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa mengenali wajah ibu? Mudah saja. Karena ibu sudah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu, sama seperti yang tadi dikatakan Momo. Kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa membedakan mana kakak dan mana aku di foto-foto di album yang selama ini kulihat? Karena sebenarnya tidak ada aku di foto itu. Yang ada hanya kak Hisana. Kenapa tadi Shirayuki menangis sambil memelukku? Karena aku anak kandungnya...

Pikiranku melayang kembali ke kamar, ke foto yang terletak di lembar terakhir album foto yang kuambil dari ruang kerja ayah. Foto itu bisa menegaskan siapa Shirayuki sebenarnya. Dalam foto itu, tampak Shirayuki sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menimang seorang bayi berambut hitam sambil tersenyum. Di sebelahnya, terlihat ayah sedang membelai rambut sang bayi. Dan di catatan fotonya, tertulis "Aku, Shirayuki, dan Rukia."

"Kenapa?" aku akhirnya menemukan kembali suaraku. "Kenapa kalian bohongi Rukia seperti ini...?" tanyaku lirih. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. "Kenapa? Ayah? Ibu?"

Shirayuki—ibu—sepertinya mengetahui kebohongannya sudah terbongkar. Ia kembali memelukku dan terisak. "Maafkan ibu, nak... Ibu tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi saat kau lahir... Maaf, nak..."

Aku merasa tangisku pecah dalam pelukan ibu. Ayah pun ikut memeluk kami.

"Maafkan ibu, nak... Ibu sayang kamu..."

xxx

"_Rukia, kamu adalah seorang putri bagi ibu."_

_Mimpi itu datang lagi._

_Aku menoleh dan membalas pelukan ibu dengan terkejut, tapi senang. Kudapati wajah ibu dalam mimpiku kali ini sangat jelas, wajah Shirayuki yang tersenyum penuh kasih sayang._

_Tak jauh dari kami, ayah berdiri, mengamati kami berpelukan sambil tersenyum. Senyum kebapakan yang menghangatkan jiwa. Aku menggandeng tangan ibu, mengajaknya mendekati ayah. Kemudian, aku memeluk mereka berdua._

"_Ayah, ibu, Rukia sayang kalian," kataku tulus._

Aku lalu membuka mata dan tersenyum.

**Fin**

Huahahaha!!! Gaje!!! *ditimpuk sendal* Tadinya aku lancar banget ngetik beberapa paragraf awal. Tapi semakin ke bawah... haduuh, pusing~

**BLEACH: Vivariation Festival**!!

Review?


End file.
